


ABC Smut Part 2

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment of text smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Smut Part 2

Artie was both horrified, and exited, to find a pair of Claudia's panties wadded up in the pocket of his trousers.

Because of the panties, he was distracted all throughout his meeting with Mrs. Frederic.

"Claudia must have put them in there before leaving this morning," he murmured to himself as he stalked to the car.

Dutifully, Artie resisted the urge to smell them.

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to take the scrap of silk out of his pocket, but still he resisted.

Fingers caressed the material as Artie gave Pete and Myka their assignments.

Growling as the back of his hand brushed against the panties, Artie stalked to his desk.

"How am I supposed to get any work done?" he whined.

Intermittently, Artie checked his phone; no texts from Claudia.

"Just gonna let me stew in my own juices?" he snarled at the phone.

Kinky was not Artie's MO; he couldn't remember ever feeling so preoccupied and spacey which was definitely saying something for Artie.

Looking at the clock, he realized Claudia wouldn't be back for hours.

"Maybe I could just...," he started to take the panties out of his pocket while his other hand toyed with his zipper.

"No, no, no, no, no," he chastised himself; he hadn't been given the details of the game but instinctively knew that that would be against the rules.

Only knowing one way to combat such thoughts, Artie threw himself into the messiest job in the Warehouse, cleaning the gooery.

Purple goo festooning his entire person, Artie retreated to the shower an hour later.

Quickly, and without looking, wanting to preserve the mystery, Artie transferred the panties to the pocket of the clean trousers he pulled on after his shower.

Requiring some downtime after the vigorous scrubbing of goo, Artie and Trailer retired to the bedroom for a nap.

Sadly, a very erotic dream, starring Artie's favorite ginger headed techy, was interrupted by someone straddling his chest as he slept.

"Terrific," Artie murmured, grinning, as he saw the person straddling his chest was the aforementioned ginger headed techy.

"Unless I'm mistaken," she grinned, "you have something that belongs to me."

Very small green panties were fished from Artie's pocket, "My favorite pair," Artie sighed at finally getting to see the object that had been torturing him all day.

"Well, surprise, surprise; you were able to contain your legendary curiosity," Claudia complimented Artie.

"Xebecs captained by an army of pirates couldn't have taken them from my pocket," Artie said in all seriousness as he watched Claudia slip out of her clothes.

"You're like a sexy, walking, dictionary," Claudia grinned as she quickly shoved the panties into Artie’s mouth, effectively silencing him.

Zeppoles were consumed later after several boughts of hot, sweaty, panty-fueled, sex.


End file.
